Ryushi Rongai
by RoronoaZoro17
Summary: It combines 15 awesome action/adventure anime in one action packed story! Anime: One Piece, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Reborn, Full Metal Alchemist, Deadman Wonderland, Inuyasha, Black Butler, Soul Eater, Naruto, Hunter X Hunter, Blue Exorcist, Avatar The Last Air Bender, Attack On Titan, Kenichi
1. Chapter 1 - The Journey Begins!

The Journey Begins!  
The resolve of the last Dragon Slayer!

I am the last of a Detra clan called the Dragon Slayer. My clan was slowly getting more and more powerful and i lived a happy life with my master until one day a group of hallows being led by a man with dark purple hair and cold dark blue eyes wiped out my entire clan. My clan died right before my eyes.

One after another my family and friends where being devoured. I was running for my life, completely helpless! Then it happened, I tripped over a root and fell to the floor. Covered from head to toe in mud i scrambled to get up in time but it was too late. The man drew his sword and was slowly walking towards me. He had this grin on his face, as if he was enjoying this. It infuriated me. He was about to kill me and I closed my eyes waiting for it to happen. I waited, and waited but nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw my master standing in front of me! His light green hair stained with blood and his black kimono ripped to shreds. He fell to his knees and with his last breath said, "Zeva run! Live and fulfill your dream."

"M-MASTER ZANDER!" I screamed. I wiped my tear and did what he said. I got up and ran as fast as I could, the only thing I could hear was the hallow's cry, my people's screams and that man's maniacal, evil, sickening laugh. I finally ran so far I was in the middle of a forest. I was lost, tired and hungry. I went as far as i could until I collapsed in a puddle, my red hair was soaked and my green shirt was brown from the mud. I lay there thinking that the only reason why I didn't die along with the rest of my clan is because of my master. He sacrificed his own life so that i could live. My sadness turned to rage, I was mad at myself for being weak, i couldn't do anything to protect my clan so I trained hard everyday with the blood-red sabre my master gave me. During my training a voice kept on calling out to me, I couldn't hear it very clearly at first but I realized that the voice was coming from my sword. It was getting clearer and clearer every day until finally I could communicate with it completely. It told me information little by little as i got stronger and when it thought i was ready it told me its name, Zothar. At the age of 10 i mastered shikai and was strong enough to set off and become a soul reaper. I became a soul reaper so i could learn more about my Zanpaktou and learn new skills. It was very helpful, I learned that my Zanpaktou is always in its shikai form and that there is a second stage called Bankai. I joined squad 11 for the time I spent in the Sereitei because I lacked Kido abilities and because I fit in best with the people there. I went through Bankai training and completed it in 3 days thanks to Yorouichi. At the age of 14 I was ready to set off and find the Ryushi crystals. I said good-bye to squad 11 and promised I'd come back once I was Rongai to challenge my captain,Kenpachi! He grinned and accepted my challenge saying,"sounds like fun! I'll be waiting!"

As I set off,I remembered the day I made the promise to my master, I was training with him when he stopped and asked me, "why are you so determine to become strong?"

His dark brown eyes seemed content. I paused for a moment, then with a big grin said "I'm gonna become a Ditra and then find all 15 crystals and become Rongai!"

My master bursts out laughing. "Your ambitions are big! You'll have to beat me to it!"

I stopped and grinned, "and I will!"

My master returned the grin and replied "fine then," he took off his favourite bandana and handed it to me "if you become Rongai first, you can keep this!"

I knew this was his favourite bandana that he always wore on his head and never let anyone even touch. I put it on my head and said "it's a deal!"

Tears ran down my face and my green eyes turned red and puffy. I smiled and waved goodbye as I left on my journey.

I knew that one of the Ryushi crystals where here because my Ditra Gear was flashing a bright blue colour. I learned from my master that when a crystal is in the dimension you are in your Ditra Gear will flash the colour of the crystal. He also told me that the only way to find it is to be able to sense where it is. I closed my eyes and I sensed a slight presence coming from the human world so I set off there through the Senkaimon. I kept on walking in the general direction and it seamed like hours until finally the presence led me to a place called Karakura town. The presence was getting really strong so I got exited and started running in that direction. I was about to turn the corner when a man with bright orange hair crashed into me. "What the hell! Watch where your going!" the man said angrily

"I SHOULD WATCH WHERE IM GOING!?" I raised my fist for a punch and so did he when a woman with dark,black hair came out from behind him and kicks him in the back of the head. His face hit the ground hard.

"Ichigo! There's no time to fight! I sense the presence of an Arrancar, and it's close now focus!" She yelled at him

"Ya, ya I know. Let's go Rukia!" Then Ichigo just got up and ran past me in the direction I was going

"Wait!" I said "Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki? And Ichigo Kurosaki?" I asked

"What's it to you?"Rukia answered

"How do you know our names?" Ichigo demanded

I have them a big grin and replied "everyone knows you two! You're the one who invaded the Soul Society with only 4 people!" I said pointing at Ichigo "and you are the adopted noble from the Kuchiki family"

They both paused and looked at each other "wait a second you can see us?" Ichigo said

"You just noticed!" Rukia said punching him

I started laughing uncontrollably. "You said you sensed an Arrancar in that direction? Then who you're sensing must be the guardian of the Ryushi crystal! I'm going in the same direction" I said with a grin. "The guardian is my fight!" I explained

"Guardian?" Ichigo said confused.

"I don't have time to explain let's go!" I said running in that direction. They paused and they ran off behind me.

Finally,I saw the bright blue glow in the water. It was the same shade of blue that was flashing on my Ditra Gear. I was about to run and get it when a group of other Detra speed by me. There was about 10 of them and the one in the front had a bracelet with a black skull on it. "Hahaha we got this one!" They said as they reached out to the water. Then a huge wave comes up from the water and slashes there heads clean off! I stood their in shock as their bodies sunk under the water. I looked back at Ichigo and Rukia, "Run! I can handle it!" As soon as I said that two men one with purple hair and blue eyes and the other with blue hair and eyes came out of the water. The man with the blue hair pulled out a huge battle-axe and shouted "Damn you, Yusuke!" He loaded up of a swing and a huge typhoon formed in the water. Then Yusuke just smiled and without even seeing him draw his sword the blue haired man starting bleeding. He plunged to the water but Yusuke caught him before he sunk. He held up the blue haired man by the neck and grinned "heh! You see, Kozuko what happens when you try to get in my way. I will be God, and all of you guardians will be slaughtered by my own hands!" He licked the blood off of his sword then spit in the water. I looked at the blue haired man's arm and saw the symbol of the Ryushi engraved in it which mean he was the guardian of the crystal!

"You where quite bland, not tasty at all." Yusuke said disappointed as he through the guardian in the water. "Either way that's one crystal down. 14 to go before I become God! Hahahaha." he grabbed his face and looked up. He had this scary blood thirsty look on his face then he said "Hopefully the other guardians will be more tasty." He said

I froze... I remembered that laugh, that bone chilling evil laugh I heard the day my clan was wiped out. I also recognized him, I could never forget his creepy body figure. There was something about him, maybe it was the way his finger tips curled at the end, or how his eyes where narrow and cold. It could also be his creepy smile he always wore from cheek to cheek every time I saw him. "YOU!" I declared to the man as I dashed at him and we clashed swords. "Yusukeeeeee!"

"Now who are you little girl?" He said licking his lips

"Don't you remember the Dragon Slayers!?" I yelled.

"Ah! Now those where some delicious creatures. I remember you now, you where that little girl with that terrified look on your face as I slaughtered your master!,"He said laughing

I yelled "DAMN YOU! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! BANKAI!" My black flames enveloped my hands, feet and forehead. My sword was engulfed in the flames as well. I was so furious and revenge driven that my flames grew out of control. It was burning my entire body, and seared my skin. I pushed through the pain and attempted to punch him but he caught my punch. He seemed unaffected by my flames,

"Well, you're a feisty one aren't you little Dragon Slayer! But you aren't ready yet, you will taste a lot better once you have grown!" He sneered

"CUT THE CRAP!" I declared and I was about to slash him when he punched my face. I plunged to the ground and the impact was so great I made a creator in the ground.

"Zeva!" Ichigo and Rukia yelled and I passed out. By the time I came to he was gone. "DAMN IT!" I said punching the ground. Rukia and Ichigo attempted to help me up but I refused and slowly stood up on my own. They where both silent when Rukia spoke,"You have time to explain now. Tell us everything." I clenched my fists and started talking.

"I am a Ditra, from the Ditra Dragon Slayer clan."

"The Dragon Slayers?" Rukia questioned. "Aren't they the clan that was completely wiped out not long ago? The ones that are able to generate black fire!? I thought they were just a myth."

"I'm the last of Dragon Slayer and that man was the one who led the army of hallows, he was also the one he killed my master." I explained

"Aren't Ditra those people who can travel through different dimensions?" Ichigo asked

"Yes. Almost every Ditra is after these 15 crystals called the Ryushi. It's said if you joined all 15 you become God himself. The title given to the person who gains that power is Rongai. It's every Ditra's dream to gain this power but I'm going to get it first." I explained

"But it isn't that simple... each Ryushi crystal is guarded by a different people called the 15 guardians. And it is nearly impossible to find each one because it could be anywhere in each dimension." Rukia continued

"That's why the Dragon Slayers where targeted. Because we have the ability to sense where the Ryushi crystals are. There are also these things called Ryosho, it's an amulet with a black skull and glowing red eyes. No one knows how many there are in the world but if you get your hands on one them you'll have the same power as the Dragon Slayers. But the only way to create those things, is to kill 1000 people, or 2 Dragon Slayers." I said

"Wasn't that man wearing a black amulet like that!?" Rukia jumped

"Yes." I agreed

"Why do you want to become Rongai in the first place?" Rukia asked.

I grabbed my bandana and held it to my chest,"I made a promise to the man who trained me that I would become Rongai." I put it back on my head and declared "he died protecting me so now I'm gonna fulfill the dream for the both of us! I'm not the rightful owner of this bandana until I do!"

"So let me get this straight," Ichigo interrupted,"there is a group of people who can sense these crystals that are guarded by these guys. But they got wiped out and now you are the last one so the only way to find the Ryushi is to get these magic skull amulets. Which is impossible to make unless you kill 1000 men or 2 Dragon Slayers."

"Yup." I agreed

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" Ichigo yelled

"WELL IT'S TRUE! MAYBE IF YOU PULLED YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR A-" I yelled until I was interrupted by Rukia when she punched both of us. We both fell to the ground and she said

" Why don't we go see Urahara, he can heal your injures and he'll know where to find the next crystal."

"Urahara?" I asked

"Yea! Hat n' clocks will know what you're talking about," Ichigo agreed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back the way we came. Then he said with a serious face "it's this way." I smiled and said

"Do you think this 'hat guy' has food? I'm starving!"

To be continued in chapter 2... Joikon, Jaikon, Koijon and Kaijon  
Thunder brothers vs Dragon Slayer


	2. Chapter 2 - Joikon,Jaikon,Koijon,Kaijon

Joikon, Jaikon, Koijon and Kaijon  
Thunder brothers vs Dragon Slayer

"This, is it?" I said confused as I laid my eyes on Urahara's tiny looking, run down store.

"Ya." Ichigo replied

We walked in together and the first thing i saw was ills of candy. At the end of the path was a it, we found Urahara sitting at a small table with a huge man, a little girl with black hair and a small boy with red hair. Urahara wasn't anything like I imagined though. He had short blond hair, a weird white and green lined hat, clocks and a green kimono. I then turned my head and saw the delicious looking food on the table and completely forgot about Urahara.

"FOOD!" I yelled as I sat down and started stuffing my face.

"Ah! It's my favourite customer and Ichigo! And it looks like you brought a friend." Urahara said as Ichigo and Rukia sat down.

When we were done eating we got down to business. We where about to explain everything to him when he interrupted and said "Dragon Slayer Zeva... I've heard a lot of things about you." We sat their speechless.

"How did you know about me?" I asked confused.

"Ururu, Jinta why don't you get our guests some tea?" Urahara said to the two kids. They both walked away and he started explaining once they left.

"There has been many rumours about the slaughter of the Dragon Slayer clan. There has also been rumours about you,Zeva. They say you are the last Dragon Slayer alive and they are now calling you Dragon Slayer Zeva." He paused and continued,"you're going to be in a lot of danger. People will be after you. They will try to kill you so they can make a Ryosho."

"What!?" I exclaimed "you need two Dragon Slayers to make a Ryosho!"

He sighed and then said "it depends on the power of that Dragon Slayer." He looked at me for a while and then told me "with your power, people could easily make a Ryosho out of you." It was silent when Urahara raps his cane around the back of my neck and pulls my head down. As soon as he did that a huge blast destroyed the wall of the store and went over my head!

Ichigo, Rukia, Urahara and I all ran to a small wooden door leading underground into an underground training ground. I was shocked at how cool it was! There was a rock ground and rocks standing up as well. Then when I looked up there was the sky! I had to time to enjoy the view though because as soon as I got underground a huge explosion blew me back and I snaked into a huge rock and it broke. "Zeva! Are you ok!?" Ichigo yelled.

I got up slowly and yelled,"I'm fine. Damn who the heck is there?!"

Then four men appeared out of the shadows, they had blond Mohawks and matching Arrancar masks and black jumpsuits with a red jacket. "Dragon Slayer!" one of them laughed,"you look like you'd make a damn good Ryosho."

Three of them came from behind doing a spirit chant and that's when Ichigo, Rukia and Urahara fell to the ground.

"It was a binding spell!" Rukia yelled. The fourth one ran towards me and took out a katana. "How can the famous Dragon Slayer Zeva be just a little girl!?" One of them yelled annoyed "Electrocute, Zenzaio!"

His arms turned bright yellow with electricity flowing out of it. His Mohawk then turned into a lightning bolt shape and his eyes started glowing yellow as well. He ran towards me and a lot faster than he was before. I felt his overwhelming spiritual pressure. "Jaikon! Equip!" The glowing one said.

"I'm right on it Joikon!" And one of them ran towards Joikon at full speed. He leaped in the air and turned into a huge yellow sabre. It must have been three times the size of his body. It had a red line through it as well starting at the hilt and going to the tip of the sword.

"That man just turned into a weapon!" I said shocked and confused. Then the other two multiplied and took out daggers! I drew my weapon and immediately chanting for my Bankai.

"Koijon! Kajon!" Joikon yelled. They seemed to have some plan because they nodded and the multiplied, then Koijon and Kaijon ran towards me. One after another,they where trying to slash me with their daggers. There was a lot of close calls but I just kept dodging and blocking them. I was being completely overwhelmed and wasn't even able to get an attack in.

Finally, they landed a hit and slashed my shoulder. The other doubles slashed me as well, one in the face and the rest of them where slashes to the body. With the multiple attacks they did a lot of damage. I tried to go on the attack but completely forgot about Joikon and Jaikon. Joikon ran his huge blade trough the right side of my chest. I coughed up blood and I faintly heard Ichigo yell.

"Zeva!" I heard Rukia asking me if I where ok but Urahara was completely silent.

They all laughed! As if you could defeat the great Thunder Brothers!" Joikon yelled. A huge bolt of lightning ran up the sword and I was electrocuted. I screamed loudly in pain.

"Stop it!" Ichigo pleaded.

"With your power you will make an excellent Ryosho!" Koijon and Kaijon said in sync with all of their doubles. The electrocution was getting stronger and I was about to die when I heard a voice in my head.

'Just leave it to me!'... It was silent until something took control over my body. A huge amount of spiritual pressure was pumped out of me. Black flames enveloped my body.

After struggling Ichigo finally broke free of the Kido and started running toward me. But before he could get here Urahara grabbed his hand. "Don't go near her." Urahara said.  
Ichigo looked back at me and he saw as i raised my head, a mask developing on my face. My eyes turned black and my pupils where bright red. It was only covering half my face and I was wearing a huge smile. It was a white hallow mask with that shaped my face with a strange red design.

"Zeva! How could you be so stupid! Your completely worthless!" I yelled against my will. I wasn't conscious, and no matter how hard i tried, i couldn't take back control. My body then moved against my will again, I grabbed the sword in my chest and pulled it out of my body. I then used my sword to stab Joikon through his head. He fell to the floor,lifelessly.  
Jaikon turned back into his human form and that's when I slashed his neck. The other two where terrified and asked in a panicked and scared voice,"W-what are you!?"

I slowly walked towards them and said with a huge creepy grin."I am... God!" I ran towards them and they multiplied again.  
"Kurai hiryū" I declared. Zothar, then,turned into a black dragon made of fire.I swung the sword towards the group and with one fatal blow...every decoy was obliterated. Even Koijon and Kajon. I then turned to Ichigo, Urahara and Rukia. Ichigo's eyes where widened and so where Rukia's. But Urahara...looked calm as if he knew it would happen.

I started walking towards them and Urahara drew his sword. "Now you look like a good opponent!" I said running towards him.

Ichigo stopped my thrust and tried snapping me out of it"Zeva! Wake up! Take back control!"

It was no use.I slashed Ichigo's shoulder. As I went for the finishing blow I stopped. I grabbed my mask and tried to yank it off. "Gaaah! What are you doing!?" I said to myself "shut up! And stop hurting my friends!" I answered.

I was struggling to gain back control and as I was trying to rip off the mask my other hand was swinging, as if it was trying to kill me. I yelled as I used all of my strength and pried the mask off. I was out of breath and I lost a lot of blood from worsening my injuries. I, then, collapsed on the floor.

I jolted awake and sat up quickly from the bed and as I did I collided heads with Ichigo. "Ah! What the hell!" Ichigo yelled.

"Why was your head there!?" I screamed. Then I jolted at the pain from my stab wound and grabbed my chest. I looked around and I ended up in a small room. I was sleeping on some blankets that were laid on the floor and my wounds seemed well treated.

"Ah! I see your finally awake!" Urahara said in an overly enthusiastic tone.

I groaned. "How long was I out for?"

"Only about a day or two!" Urahara said.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed punching the bed. "What was that thing?"

After I asked that the mood in the room changed. Urahara and Ichigo looked at each other. No one said anything until Rukia walked in and go right to the point. "It was you inner hallow!" She explained

"W-what do you mean inner hallow?" I asked confused.

"It's a hallow that lives within your soul and is part of your spiritual pressure. If you don't get it under control it will devour you eventually." Ichigo explained.

I could tell right away that this happened to him before by his frustrated, worried tone of voice and expression.

"Luckily, I know where to go!" He said standing up. I'll take you there. I sprung up from my bed and said,"Lets go then!"

I was walking out the door when Urahara tripped me and I fell face first on the floor.

"Your not going anywhere until your wounds heal!" He said with a murderous look in his eyes.

"I'm fine I can go now!" I argued.

After saying that,Urahara reached out and poked my chest with his cane I screamed at the pain and passed out on the floor. Urahara walked away from my injuries body.

"Get some rest Zeva," Ichigo sat down and sighed,"Man, Hat n' Clocks will never change."

"Well, Zeva's pretty hard-headed." Rukia said, "just like you Ichigo."

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Ichigo yelled.  
Even with all the arguments and shouting, I slept un-disturbed. After a couple of days I was finally healed enough to start my training.

We left Urahara's shop in the morning and told Rukia to stay at the store. We walked for a while until we came to this shed-looking building that looked dilapidated. It had a huge garage door and as soon as we walked in, it slammed shut behind us. I looked around and there was only a small window with a big space in the middle of the room. There was a bunch of people standing on the ledge of what seemed to be a broken floor.

"Ichigo! I see you haven't changed, I could sense your spiritual pressure from a mile away!," a man yelled down.  
He was kind of odd-looking with short straight blond hair and he was wearing a suit too.

"Shinji's right you know! You never learn baldy!" A small sporty looking girl with bold pig-tails yelled down.

"I told you Hiyori, I'm now bald!" Ichigo said angrily. I started laughing.

"What do you find so funny!?" Ichigo yelled.

"Baldy suits you!" I said with a giggle. Ichigo gave me an annoyed face as I kept on laughing.

"What are you hear for?" Shinji asked. Ichigo grinned

"I want you to teach Zeva how to control her inner hallow!" It was silent until Hiyori spoke up.

"You think just because we showed an idiot like you, we are gonna teach just anyone now!" I paused and then smiled.

"I'm not just anyone! Why don't you fight me! If I win then you teach me!" I challenged.  
Hiyori smiled and accepted my challenge. She jumped down, while she was falling,she put on her mask and drew her sword. Her mask had a strange shape with a diamond pattern across the top and a huge horn sticking out of her forehead. Our Zonpaktou clashed and we exchanged thrusts.

"Ha! Your not bad! You're not a scary cat-like baldy over there!" Hiyori said with a smile.

"What's there to be scared of!? I'm going to devour this hallow!" I declared. "Ban-" I stopped.

The hallow was taking over and I grabbed my face and tried fighting it back. "YOU'RE GOING TO DEVOUR ME!?" I exclaimed. "Damn it not now!"

I tried fighting it but it was no use. The mask started to develop and I lost control. I ran at her with everything I got. She tried to block me but I broke her sword with my hand and punched her in the face.  
She went flying and hit the wall, I was about to finish her off when Ichigo and the rest of the people jumped down and restrained me. They removed my mask and control was given back to me.

Hiyori seemed shocked and scared, she was shaking but Shinji just asked her "why do you insist on doing this every time? You could tell her hallow was powerful just by looking at her and you still insisted on a fight." Hiyori just looked at the ground and said

"Shut up." Shinji then looked at me panting on the ground. My wound opened up and started bleeding again from the earlier fight with those 4 Ditra.

"Fine, we will help you contain your hallow. I hope you don't regret coming to us." he smiled and said,"cause we're gonna put you through hell!"I just grinned and chuckled as they all helped me up and lead me to a room so they can patch up my injury.

When they were done Ichigo had already left and the training began... *squeak* *squeak* *squeak* "Yo! Where is super!? I'm starving! Shinji go get something!" Hiyori yelled.

"Whaat!? Why me?" Shinji replied in a whinny tone

"Hey Love! You've read that magazine all day, shouldn't you take a break?" A man with long blond hair asked. He was wearing a blazer and his voice had this soothing vibe to it. It seamed so clam and smooth.

"Hahahahaha! How can I stop reading this Rōjūrō!? It's too good!" A strange-looking man replied. He had dark skin and black hair. His hair style was a star shape and he was wearing a teal sweat shirt. But the weirdest thing was that he was wearing sunglasses, indoors, at night.

"Hey Lisa! Watcha readin?" A small, fragile looking girl asked in a sweet,high-pitched voice. She had bright green hair and she was wearing a white, tight suit. She also has an orange scarf and goggles on her head.

"Nothing." Another girl with black hair and glasses said rudely with an annoyed and tired groan. She was wearing what looked to be a school uniform.

"Are you reading porn again? You pervert." A cool looking guy said. He has white hair and piercings on his ear and eyebrow. He had a black top and his hands were wrapped in tape.

"Shut up I'm not a pervert! I'm just... Curious." Lisa replied

"Isn't that the definition of a pervert?" The green haired girl interrupted.

"No one asked for your opinion Mashiro! You too Kensai!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Hey Mashiro! Isn't it your turn to be training the Dragon Slayer?" Shinji asked

"Ya but she's just running. I got bored!" She whinnied while stretching on the floor.

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH... "DAMN IT!" I finally yelled. I punched the machine I was running on and it set on fire. It was old and rusty anyways.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE HIYORI SUPER TRAINER YOU ASS HOLE!" Hiyori yelled as she ran to get a bucket of water.

"YOU SAID YOU WHERE GOING TO PUT ME THROUGH HELL! YOU SAID YOU WOULD TEACH ME TO CONTROL THE HALLOW INSIDE ME AND ALL YOU GOT ME DOING IS RUNNING ON THIS STUPID THING!" I yelled pointing at the burning machine that looked like a ski trainer. Hiyori splashed the bucket of water onto the machine and then turned around and punched me in the face.

"I can't believe she was still running on that thing." Kensai commented.

"Ya, she's been running for double the time Ichigo accomplished before cracking." Lisa said.

"Yes but you can tell she is more short-tempered than Ichigo, with more determination." A fat man with a small red bow tie and a green overcoat said. His cloths accompanied his pink moustache and hair.

"I guess your right about that Hachigen." Rōjūrō agreed.

"Damn you!" I said raising my fists. We got into a fist fight until Shinji broke us up.

"Listen Zeva! That stupid trainer is supposed to measure your level of spiritual energy so we know how had the test will have to be." He paused for a second and then whispered to himself,"Déjà vu"

I sighed to calm down. And spoke "I already have this stupid machine figured out. It's meant to drain your spiritual energy until your drained out and you collapse! I can easily run on that stupid thing for days! Just get the damn training started already! I don't have any time left!"

"I swear if you call it stupid one more time!" Hiyori mumbled in an infuriated tone.

"So you don't have any time!?" Shinji said impatiently.

"Ya! Yusuke can find that crystal any time! If he hasn't already found the next one yet!" I yelled

Shinji grabbed my collar and started explaining. "You're a Ditra and you don't know shit about anything! The Ryosho takes at least a week to charge up once you get to a new dimension while Dragon Slayers only take a couple of days to locate the Ryushi! That's the advantage Dragon Slayers have! So use it!" He shoves me back and I was shocked at what I just learned. We where exchanging looks when he says "fine." He does something to knock me out and he catches me before I fall. Shinji then through me over his shoulder.  
"I hope you don't regret this Zeva." He then looks at me and says "Try not to die."

To be continued in chapter 3... Promises  
Zeva vs Zeva


	3. Chapter 3 - Promises

Promises  
. Zeva vs Zeva

"Huh?" I said looking around. I was really confused. I was standing in a place with huge rocky mountains as far as the eye could see, and at the bottom there was black fire. The sky was light blue and completely clean but for some reason instead of the sun there was a red moon along the horizon. "Where am I?" I wondered out loud to myself.  
I,then,heard a sound coming from behind me. Quickly,I stepped out of the way. A white figure bolted by me and cut my face. The figure stopped and raised its head to reveal, it was me. It's hair was pure white and it was wearing a soul reaper outfit but the colors where inverted. It's eyes where black as night and it's Zanpaktou looked like Zothar but was pitch black as well. "I'm guessing you are my inner hollow." I said with a big grin "it's gonna be fun devouring you!" It looked at me and bursts out laughing

"You're gonna devour me!?" It said as it came at me with immense speed. We clashed swords and he sneered "That's real funny. You'll see quickly that I will be the one devouring you!" Overwhelming spiritual pressure came out of it and I flew back. I kept my balance and took my fighting stance. It copied it exactly and my eyes widened. "How do you know Zontie!?" I shouted. Zontie is an accident Dragon Slayer sword technique which combines hand to hand combat with sword combat. It's used only by the Dragon Slayers so they can use our black flames,which increase our punching and kicking to its full extent. One hand is always left off the sword to punch and catch out opponent's blows. Only Dragon Slayer masters used this technique because it was extremely dangerous and hard to master, you need extreme strength and speed. One slip up and you're dead.

"How you ask? That's a stupid question, the reason I know Zontie is because... I'M YOU!" He bolts at me and attempts to punch my face. I catch his punch and pure white flames bursted out of his fist.

"White flames!?" I said shocked and then as our fists were locked he goes for the swing. Our swords clash and before I could even react he kicked me in the stomach. I flew back and crashed into a rock. I smashed into the ground face first and coughed up blood. Slowly, I got back on my feet using my sword for support. As soon as I gained balance again he attacked me. I could do anything as he was slashing and punching me, I was completely helpless. My back clashed against a rock and he lifted his black Zothar and cut me across the chest. He cut me really deep and an explosion of white flames burned me. I fell to my knees and gasped for breath.

"Hmm? You're still alive? I guess I didn't cut deep enough." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Oh well, I'll just finish you off,then" It walked over to my mangled crouched over body that was covered from head to toe in blood and loaded up for the finishing blow. As its blade was about to come down on me I caught it with my bare hand. My hand started bleeding, "what!" It exclaimed, "you shouldn't even be able to move." I remembered about the promise I made to my master. I remembered my friends I left in the soul society. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Captain Zaraki...I promised them all,I would come back. I've made so many promises that I have to keep!

That was when flashes of my memories came to my mind...

_"Yo Zeva!" Renji called up to me sleeping in a tree. His red tied back hair was blowing in the breeze and his white headband glowed in the sun._

_"Huh?" I said yawning. I looked down and the first thing I saw was his weird eyebrows and his tattooed forehead._

_"It's time for you to decide what squad to join! Common!" He yelled._

_"Oh I forgot!" I shouted back. I jumped down from the tree and we started running towards squad 1 Barracks. _

_"Have you decided yet?" Renji curiously asked. _

_"Ya... I'm going to join squad 11!" Said smiling. _

_"Squad 11!?" He said confused. "Hahaha! Your joining those weirdos!" _

_"You've been in that squad before?" I asked_

_"Heh ya. A while ago, before I became lieutenant of squad 6." He explained. We finally arrived and Renji tapped my shoulder. "Best of luck!" He said. I nodded and barged in, captain general Yamamoto was sitting at the end of the room with all the captains lined up._

_"State your name and what squad you wish to join." Yamamoto declared._

_"Sir!" I yelled. "My name is Kenpachi Zeva and I wish to join squad 11 and serve under captain Zaraki!" There was silence for a while and then a man with black hair spiked into 5 separate pieces stepped forward. He had an eyepatch on his right eye and his captain cloak was ripped at the top. With no doubt this man was captain Zaraki._

_"You want to join squad 11!?" He laughed,drawing his sword. He thrusts his sword at me and I quickly drew mine, successfully blocking his strike. "NOT BAD! NOT BAD AT ALL! I except your request! Welcome to squad 11!" We both grinned at each other and sheathed our sword. The meeting drew out for a bit longer with some formal stuff and they decided that I would be the fourth seat. When I walked out I saw Renji's ear pressed up to the door._

_"You where listening the whole time?" I asked laughing._

_"Did you say your name was Kenpachi Zeva?" He asked with a serious face._

_"Hmm? Ya why?" I asked confused._

_"Who gave you that name?" Renji asked. _

_"My sensei. We where training one day when someone attacked us. Even after being beaten over and over I always got up. Then after the fight he said he was going to call me Kenpachi from now on. He said the name meant no matter how many time I am stricken I will never fall." Renji was silent but then smiled. _

_"So your now part of squad 11 huh?" He said "fourth seat is really good!"_

_"Ya thanks," I smiled and yawned "I'm exhausted!" _

_"We should go back to our barracks" Renji suggested._

_"Ya! Bye" I said running towards my new barracks._

_I finally got there and when I waked through the door I saw a dojo-like room with a muscular bald guy holding a wooden sword. The rest of the people were injured and the bald man was yelling at them "DOESN'T ANYONE ELSE HAVE THE GUTS TO FACE ME?" I grinned at the realization that I was looking at the 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame! _

_"I'll fight you!" I blurted out over come by excitement. He turned his head and started laughing "This little girl!? Don't blame me if you die!" He swung his wooden sword towards me_

_"Don't underestimate me!" I said with a grin as I flipped over his thrust. I ran to the other side of the room_

_"Yo! Give me your sword!" I yelled at one of the injured men. We clashed swords over and over. We where in a lock and I punched him in the then slashed my face and we both went flying and smashed through the wall. _

_"What's the racket in here?" Captain Zaraki asked walking in. We both crashed back trough and our swords clashed once more and they both broke._

_"C-captain Zaraki!?" We both said at the same time. _

_"A fight is going on..." We both stood there silently "and I'm not in it!" He yelled and he drew out his sword. _

_"W-w-w-wait captain!" Ikkaku yelled as Captain Zaraki sent him flying out the window. He then turned to me and trusted his sword, I blocked it and spiritual pressure blew up the entire room. We ran out of the room and started the fight, our spiritual pressure was demolishing the ground when the emergency alarm goes off._

_"Red alert, red alert intruders in the Sereitei!" Then a black butterfly flutters over to us and lands on the captain's finger. _

_"A hell butterfly?" The captain said confused. He was silent for a while and then he looked at me and said "damn it! Looks like our fight has to be delayed. Ikkaku, Yumichika!" He yelled. Ikkaku emerged from the rubble throwing pieces of building off of him. He walked over here and a feminine man with straight black hair and 2 feathers on his eyelashes. The one on top was sitting vertically on his face with a pure red color and the other one sat horizontally at the tip of his eye with a bright yellow colour. He trailed behind Ikkaku. "Take Zeva and get to your fighting stations, I'm going to go have some fun!" He yelled as he flash stepped away. _

_"You heard the captain." Yumichika said as we used flash step to get to our fighting stations. _

_"I hope we get to have some fun!" Ikkaku said with a huge grin._

_"Ya! Lets just hope that the enemy comes to our station!" I agreed. We finally got there and we waited for about two minutes until a man with light brown hair fallowing by many hallows. "W-woh." I said looking at the army. _

_"Yah! Some action!" Ikkaku and Yumichika jump down but the man with brown hair pushes them back with only his spiritual pressure. "What the hell!?" Ikkaku yells. _

_"Kanzen'na Seigyo!" The man yelled. He then flashed towards Ikkaku and pierced his body. It was strange though, it left no blood or anything. He backed away as if satisfied_

_"Ikkaku!?" I yelled he started approaching me slowly. He then randomly slashed his sword at me and I barely dodged it in time and it tore my kimono. He cut my chest but it was only a small wound that wasn't very deep._

_"What is wrong with Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked, not really expecting an answer. _

_"Extend, Hōzukimaru." He said in a madotoaned, almost robotic voice. His Zanpaktou turned into a brown wooden spear. It had a small sharp tip at the end with red fluff and the other end and he plunged it towards us. We both stepped out of the way and I glared at the brown-haired man. _

_"What did you do to him? Who are you!?" I yelled._

_"My name is Tounai. My Zanpaktou, Kanzen'na Seigyo has the ability to take complete control over the mind and body of whoever it slashes." I quickly looked over at Ikkaku and realized that his glare was lifeless._

_"So if I kill you than Ikkaku should go back to normal!" I yelled charging at him but as I was about to strike he used Ikkaku as a shield and I stopped my sword. He then used Ikkaku to slash my shoulder. I jumped back and then Yumichika took over._

_"So, since he is being controlled he won't remember any of this correct?" He asked Tounai._

_"In theory, yes." He replied calmly as if un-interested in what he was thinking._

_"Fine then... Zeva, don't tell anyone you saw me do this. Bloom, Fuji Kujaku." His sword shorted and curved, it then split into 4 blades on the same purple hilt. It then starts glowing and turned into green vine things. He ran at Tounai gracefully but when he was about to attack he used Ikkaku as a shield again. This time his spear pierces right through Yumichika's hip and he plunged to the floor. _

_"Y-Yumichika!" I yelled "damn you!" My black flames grew huge and enveloped my hand and sword. _

_"Zeva!" I heard Renji's voice. He flashed in front of me and grabbed my hand. "Calm down." He said. My flames diminished and we jumped back._

_"You have to keep calm during a fight Zeva or you will never win." Renji explained to me in a calming tone. _

_"Why are you here?" I asked with a shaky voice while clenching my fist tight. _

_"I felt all of your spiritual pressures clashing with an un-identified one so I came over to see what was going on." He told me. "Tell me what's going on." He demanded._

_"This guy has the ability to control people's body and he took over Ikkaku and used him to stab Yumichika." I explained_

_"I see." Renji said. I have a plan... We spent a few seconds talking and faced Tounai. "Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji declared. His sword burned into an almost rectangular shape with different square segments that have a sharp edge sticking out of it. He started twirling his Zanpaktou and it started getting longer. It was creating immense wind and then he launched it as Tounai's feet. He jumped in the air and said:_

_"Is that the best you can come up with." He signaled Ikkaku to come but when he looked over at him I had him in a head lock. _

_"Try controlling him now!" I yelled. He seemed really pissed off and turned his attention to Renji. _

_"Bankai." He calmly chants. His sword disappears and turned into a red helmet with a strange blue symbol that just looks like a bunch of squiggly lines. He closes his eyes and everything went silent._

_"What is this weirdo doing now?" Renji asked. _

_"RENJI LOOK ABOVE YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He looked up to reveal a huge house towering above him! _

_"He can control objects too!?" Renji yelled. He dove out of the way but his foot got crushed. "Ah!" Renji yelled in pain. I let go of Ikkaku and ran towards Renji as fast as I could. I was almost there but then Ikkaku swooped in and got in between us. He was about to stab me through the heart when Yumichika kicks him away._

_"Yumichika!" I yelled._

_"Go Zeva!" He yelled at me. I turned around and ran at Tounai dodging all the objects he was shooting at me. I finally got to him and punched him right in the face with an explosion of black flames. He flew back_

_"H-how is this possible! How do you know Zontie!?" There was a long, silent pause and I glared at him. "How could a weak, useless little girl know that technique! The sword is in one hand and angled across the user's body for protection and quick attacks. The other fist is raised and ready to block or strike. This is a special stance used by only Dragon Slayers for the Zontie sword technique! Th-this technique was never fully mastered because it leaves the user at a disadvantage, one side of their body is always vulnerable you need in-human speed along with superb swordsmanship and martial art skills to use it without dying. A-a kid like can never m-"_

_"Can never master what?" I interrupted dashing towards him. "I'm a little kid eh!?" I punched his jaw and he went flying through the air. "I'll show you," I yelled slashing his shoulder "what happens," I declared stabbing his chest "when you," I said punching his face "hurt," I yelled kicking his gut "my," I said head butting him "FRIENDS!" Finishing him off with a slash to the stomach. He fell to the floor and I stood there for a while trying to catch my breath. Still enraged I couldn't even think straight. When I finally came to my senses I ran to look if everyone was ok. Ikkaku was passed out but seamed to be free from the control, Yumichika was awake but sitting on the floor panting and Renji's foot was still trapped under the building and he was trying to free it. I ran over to him and lifted the house off of his foot. I carried them all back to squad 11 barracks. _

_When we finally got there I collapsed from relief and exhaustion from using up so much spiritual energy. We were all treated and we figured out that the man was trying to take over the soul society and devour all the soul reapers. He brought a huge army of hallows with him but that is all he had. After that Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and I hung out together a lot all spared almost everyday._

_The day before I set off on my journey we all did a final tag team battle. At the end of it we all decided to make a promise._

_"Zeva!" Renji yelled. "Don't die, promise us you will come back so we can have a rematch." _

_"Ya" Ikkaku interrupted, "you're the only fun one to spare with! The rest of the people at the barracks are weaklings!" _

_"You are the only one with the most beautiful sword techniques!" Yumichika added._

_"I'm a Kenpachi remember, I will never fall no matter how many times I'm wounded! I'll be back once I become Rongai, just promise me that you won't die before I get back." I replied._

_"Ya!" They said in sync. We all high-fived and grinned. _

_"Then it's a promise." I repeated._

Returning back to my senses,I staggered to my feet and spiritual pressure pumped out of me. "I-I refuse to die!" I struggled to say as my throat was burning and my mouth was full of blood. I coughed up more blood. I then looked up at it and raised my arm to swing. I was slower from my injures and it just jumped back. "What are you!?" It asked impatiently "you never die!" I could tell in its voice that it was frustrated and I used that to my advantage.

"I-I, am, a, Kanpachi!" I declared. "B-BANKAI!" I struggled to chant. It smiled and said

"Ha! I like it, you resurrected yourself!" He stood there entertained and then declared "but you're not the only one that knows Bankai, remember that I'm you! BANKAI!" It's Bankai looked the same as mine except instead of black flames there where white flames. It ran at me at an incredible speed and put both hands on its sword. I looked up and my eyes looked calm and they started glowing red. I blocked his attack and was able to get an attack in! I punched it in the face and it blew back. I went on the offence and struggled to run forward. It blocked my strike but was being pushed back. He finally got pushed into a rock and broke free from the sword clash. He gained some distance and chanted "Kurai hiryū!" It's sword times into a white fire dragon and he was loading up the swing. I tried to do the same thing but my wound bursted blood and an unbearable pain shot through my entire body.

The dragon was coming at me and pierced right through my stomach leave a huge hole. It looked like the hole of a hallow. My vision became so blurry that I could see anything but before I collapsed,I grabbed the dragon pierced through me.

"I re-refuse to die!" I yelled as loud as I could while ripping the dragon out of my body. I looked at my inner hollow with an intense stare and with all my might I charged at it. It looked scared and shocked as I put both hands on my sword and pump all my spiritual pressure inside the blade. My swords flame grew huge. Then I slash my opponent and in the moment of contact I explode all of my energy outwards burning and slashing my inner hollow.

"Heh, not bad." My hollow smirked as it started vanishing into the air. "Good job, I guess you're the one who ended up devouring me! I promise you this, as soon as you show weakness I'm going to come back and devour you so watch your back." Those where its final words as the rest of its body blew away.

Outside of my spirit world the vizards where trying to contain my hollow. As time went by the hollow got stronger and stronger. My body was slowly turning into a hollow as well. Both my feet, my torso and my arms where that of a hollow.

They where pure white with a design on them. Also i had a long tail and a hollow mask covering pretty much my entire head with some hair showing. My hair grew longer than usual and instead if being down to my shoulders it was all the was down my back. I still had my Zanpakuto in my hand and the hollow could also still use black fire. They all took turns going inside the barrier Hachigen set up. If the fight would have gone on any longer the hollow would have taken my whole body and they would have been forced to kill me. I have been battling my inner hallow for 70 minutes and 17 seconds and my whole body was taken over. "It looks like it's over." Hiyori said. "The hollow devoured her."

As soon as she said that I bursted with spiritual energy and my body turned back into human form. I got a quick glimpse at the vizards and they all looked really beat up. All of their eyes widened as they looked at my mangled half-dead body. "What the-" Hiyori said. I coughed up blood and plunged to my knees and fell to the ground. I looked completely lifeless and was out cold.

"Shit! She needs medical attention right now!" Shinji yelled at Hachigen. He quickly disbursed the barrier and ran over to my body. He started healing me.

"I don't think anyone has been so beat up from their inner hollow battle before." Kensai pointed out.

"You're right. I don't think anyone has been so close to death before." Shinji replied.

"Her hollow was abnormally strong though." Lisa said.

"You're right. That was the hardest battle I have ever been in." Rōjūrō exclaimed.

"Gah!" I coughed as I opened my eyes. I was rolled onto my back and I saw an orange force field around me.

"Look who's awake!" Shinji said with a grin. I was so weak I could barely move a muscle. "How was it?" Shinji asked. I looked up at him and said

"Fun..." As I passed out once again.

"Heh." Shinji laughed. "As soon as you heal up we will start the next part of your training!" He looked at me lying there passed out. "This girl's potential, is almost scary."

To be continued in chapter 4... Soul Eater

Goodbye Bleach!


	4. Chapter 4 - Soul Eater

Soul Eater  
Goodbye Bleach!

"Is that it!?" Shinji demanded as I was down on my knees panting. "Come on! Get up already!" I sprung to my feet and took my stance. I swiped my hand across my face and as I did the mask developed, after that intense fight with my inner hollow I had control over my body but I needed more practice in controlling my new powers. We exchanged hits but my mask broke again and I got hit back into the ground.

"Damn it!" I yelled in frustration. I got back on my feet and charged again while putting my mask back on but it shattered immediately.

"No no no, that isn't right! You have to be able to keep the mask on for an entire fight, 3 minutes isn't enough!" He explained. This pattern went in for quite a while but to no prevail. In the end I was only able to get up to 6 minutes before I had to leave for my next dimension, if I didn't Yusuke would get to the Ryushi Crystal before me.

"Thanks for everything guys!" I said as I was about to walk out the door. When I saw a man standing in front of the exit as the garage door rose... It was Kozuko! He was rapped, head to toe with bandages but from his facial expression I could tell that he wasn't in pain. "Aren't you that-"

"Yes." He interrupted. "I am the guardian of the Blue stone, Kozuko of the Bleach dimension." There was a silence when I forced him to get straight to the point,

"why are you here?" I demanded. As he was about to speak all of the Vizards readied themselves to fend off an attack. Suddenly he got onto his hands and knees then bowed his head.

"Please defeat Yusuke!" He pleaded. We all stood there in shock and it was dead silent. I finally look down at him was start walking forward

"I was already planning to." I responded. I then grabbed his shirt and dragged him to his feet, as soon as he stood up I turned around and continued "I have a score to settle with that guy so ill beat him to a bloody pulp." I paused and asked "why do you want me to defeat him?"  
Kozuko's face dropped and then he explained it to me,

"Yusuke is planning to use the power of god to grant all powerful demons ultimate power. Then become their ruler and have then devour the weak! He wants to make a world full of war and destruction then only allow the strong and obedient to live!" My eyes widened that this realization and I clinched my fists

"Damn that Yusuke! How twisted can you get!?" Without knowing it my black flames started burning out of control and set the place in flames.

"Zeva calm down! Don't lose control, you don't need to get upset over something stupid like this. Just kick his ass!" Shinji yelled. I stopped immediately after hearing that and realized what I was doing. I looked back to see the place up in flames. All the Vizards where grabbing buckets of water but that wasn't enough to diminish the flames.

"Step back." Kozuko demanded "just some plain buckets of water wont be able to burn out flames of this calibre! leave it to a single swoop from his sword a huge wave of water splashed in and the fire burned out. He was so strong and yet Yusuke defeated him so easily, I was kind of hoping he was a push over, but then again its more interesting this way! I sighed in relief and that is when he looked at me strangely. He then closed his eyes and declared "I know which dimension you should go to next. It is the same one that Yusuke went to, i saw him set his Detra Gear. Go to the Soul Eater dimension, there is a school there called Death Weapon Meister Academy. Start out there." I nodded and began to head out. Kozuko and the Vizords said goodbye as I set my Detra Gear to the Soul Eater dimension. There I will be able to have my re-match with Yusuke and find one if the Ryushi Crystals. I turned the X on my glove and opened a portal. I waved my last goodbye to the Bleach dimension and stepped through the portal, all the memories of this dimension flooded my mind, the good and the bad. I closed my eyes and strengthened my resolve

"this time I will definitely get to the Ryushi first!"

After running forward through this dark space for what seemed to be hours I ended up at the end of the portal. I saw the amazing view of a school! It had a huge skull on it and cool-looking pillars also I've noticed that it was abnormally symmetrical. I looked down at my Detra Gear and it was flashing silver. "So this is where the Silver Crystal is..." I close my eyes and attempt to sense it's presence but I sense nothing at all. Well, not nothing it's almost as if it's really blurry. I give up and remember what Shinji said, it would talk a couple of days to be able to sense it so I decided to walk into the school and see what it's all about. When I walk in I see a man standing in the middle of the hallway. He has spiky blue hair pointing upward, brown eyes and brown skin. He looked like he was in deep thought even though there was a girl standing next to him, talking. He was wearing a short sleeved blue shirt with a black hoodie over it. On the back of the hoodie is D4 in blue colouring. On his neck are black and blue goggles.

The girl next to him had short black hair which was half highlighted with red. Her eyes where two different colours left green , right light blue and she was wearing a black dress tearing out the bottom. She also had 3 tattoos. 1 band on left wrist another band near right elbow. Heart on left shoulder. Plus 1 deep scare on head leading to her neck. "Delta are you even listening you idiot!?" She said. He turned around calmly, he looked so out of it but yet very cool and collected at the same time. Then he unexpectedly responded with

"I'm always listening to you baby!" I couldn't help but laugh because I didn't expect that answer at all! He looked so calm and out of it. They both turn around confused and I was able to stop laughing. "Who are you?" Delta asked calmly.

"My name's Zeva. So, you know what this school is for?"

"My name is Delta and this is my partner Brook." The girl then interrupted to answer my question but her tone of voice was a lot different then when she was talking with Delta.

"This school is for Meisters and Weapons to become stronger, why are you here little girl?" She was being super nice, but maybe a little too nice. It was kind of creepy.

"I have no clue what your talking about." I said with a smile. They both looked at each other and sat me down to explain.

They told me that there are two types of humans, weapons and Meisters. The weapons are the humans who can turn into weapons and the Meisters are the ones who use them. The goal of the Meisters is to turn their weapon in something called a Death Syth which is what happens when you collect 99 Kishen souls and 1 witch soul. When they finished my eyes widened and I remembered that one of the Thunder Brothers turned into a weapon, so they must have been here. I try to soak it all in when I see a Detra Gear worn as earrings on Brook and Delta had a Detra Gear ring.

"You guys are Detras!?" I asked surprised. As I stood up from my chair they saw my gloves.

"You're a Detra too?" Delta asked. Both their eyes widened when they noticed my blood red sword. "Your Dragon Slayer Zeva." He announced.

"What the hell! This kid!" She attempted to whisper quietly.

"Looks can be deceiving." He said. "Why don't we test your theory just to make sure."

"Sure." She replied as she transformed into a bright blue sword. He then grabbed her and ran at me, we clashed swords but then out of no where a sword made out of pure water developed on his other had. He swung it at me and I attempted to stop it with my bare fist, unexpectedly my hand started bleeding.

"What the," I said confused. I backed away and began running circles around him to find an opening, he seems like he wasn't worried at all. That made me pissed off so I tried to slug him in the back of his head but it turned to water and my hand slipped right through! "What are you!" I demanded. He just grinned and replied

"I ate the Wet Wet Fruit and now I'm a water man."

"The devil fruits are a cursed group of fruits that give you special powers in exchange for your ability to swim." The sword said responding to my confused blank face. Delta closes his eyes and disbands his water sword then Brook turned back into her original form. They both smile at each other and turn back to me.

"Your stronger then I expected." Delta said. "Why are you a Detra?" I smiled and responded right away

"I want to become Rongai and fulfil a promise I made." They where speechless for a moment when they started shouting

"Rongai! Are you crazy!? You do realize that no one has ever became Rongai in all the years the Ryushi where made!" I stood there silently as they lectured on "people have come close but they always die right after they collect the 5th Ryushi! No one even knows why because no one has live to tell the story!" "And you know, the previous Rongai won't let just anyone be his successor, even if you do collect all 15 Ryushi you have to defeat him in battle to truly take his power of God and become Rongai!" I sighed and yelled

"I already new that! I don't care if I die, if I die fighting for my dream... Ill die happy." They looked at me confused but at the same time content, as of they understand now.

"So, how about you guys?"

"I just want to make a record of every dimension that the Ryushi Crystals are in." Brook responded. There was a long pause and then Delta looked at Brook and said

"There is this plant called the Zenkuyo, it's said that its a medical herb that can cure every decease and heal any injury in an instant. There is said to be a whole field of them somewhere within the dimensions and I wanna find it, it's a doctor's paradise." He said calmly, "also... I want to meet women from all different dimensions!" As soon as he said that Brook's hand turned to metal and tried smacking Delta in the face but her hand just went through like mine did.

"Don't be like that Brookywooky!" She just sighed and said angrily

"Don't call me that." Suddenly someone came out of the room and appears in front of us. He was weird looking guy with a black cloak and hood announced. He also had huge white hands and a small mask.

"And who might you be!?" The man asked.

"Hello Lord Death this is Zeva. She's a Detra like us."

"This is Lord Death!" I said surprised.

"Ya, what's up?" Brook asked

"Well I just thought he would be a whole lot... scary and though looking."

"Ya my old self scared the new students away!" he said happily "I see so you are Dragon Slayer Zeva. Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy, or also known as DWMA! It seems that you are quite a talented meister! You have a very strong soul! What would you say about being a part of my school? Of course I will explain further later on, but for now are u interested?" I smiled and nodded without hesitation.

"Well all you have to do now is find yourself a partner to be a weapon, but it can't be just anybody it has to be someone who you can connect soul wavelengths with." Delta explained.

"Let me introduce you to Dr. Stein, he is one of the teachers here and he'll help you find a partner!" He lead me to a strange looking man, he had a grey shirt and a lab coat. Also his cloths and body was full of stitches and there was this huge metal crank going through his head. While he twisted it, it made a squeaky, clicking sound.

"Then ill take you to the group of new students." Dr. Stein said leading the way. "We'll try to find you a match!"

"Go find yourself a loyal partner Zeva, we'll meet you when you do!" Delta said. I nodded and gave him a thumbs up. We walked into this door and everyone was standing around talking. I walk in and start mingling, I passed a lot of weird people that weren't really my style. But from across the room a saw a man leaning on a wall kind of drifted from everyone. He had slick back hair and dark tan-skinned, he was REALLY tall as well. He has emerald eyes that are concealed by half dark glasses. He wears a dark blue coat that goes down to his legs, a white T shirt and black pants with a silver belt. He wears sandals with no socks. I walk over to him and he gives me a funny look,

"Your kinda young to be here aren't you?" The man said in a nice tone of voice.

"Aren't you kinda old?" We both looked at each other and grinned.

"I'm only 17 you know!"

"And I'm 14 now!" We continued grinning and got into talking. I found out that he was a weapon from a place called the One Piece dimension. After a while I finally noticed his Detra Gear! It was his belt! I didn't know there where so many Detras, or maybe I'm just lucky. "So, do you have a partner yet?" He smiled at me

"Nope, single and ready to mingle!" We laughed and then he stuck his hand out in front of me, "then we're partners?" I grin and grab his hand,

"Partners!" We walk together to Dr. Stein and he looked at us.

"You've found a perfect match, you both have an easy going, happy attitude and Jason Costanzo's calm, seriousness along with his leadership capabilities can tame Zeva's rash, short tempered personality." We look at each other and smiled. "For the time being you two can attend this class." Dr. Stein says handing us a paper.

We walk in together and scan the room, there is a girl with blond pink tails, a guy with white hair and a headband sitting together. There is also a boy with black hair and three white stripes sitting with two girls wearing hats, who look like they are related in some way. Finally the last person that caught my eye was a really loud guy with blue hair sitting with a girl that had tied back black hair. We sat down together and the girl with the pink tails leaned over to us,

"Hi! I'm Maaka, this is my partner Soul." She said pointing at the man with white hair. "This is Kid, Liz and Patty," she said pointing at the striped boy sitting with the two girls "and this is Black Star and Tsubake." She looked over at the loud people. "Welcome to the school." I smiled while Jason introduced us

"I'm Jason and this is my partner Zeva." Soon after Delta and Brook walked into the room and took a seat next to us.

"So this is your partner?" Delta asked. I smiled and nodded

"This is Jason," Brook and Delta scans him as Jason sat there with a strange look on his face but changes the subject and gets back on track

"How many days has it been?" Delta leaned over and asked

"It's only the first day now." I replied knowing he was talking about detecting where the Ryushi is.

"Alright then, we can have fun here for a couple of days until your power sets then you should get going." I nodded and Maaka peered over curiously

"Hey, if you keep looking at me with those beautiful eyes ill have to kiss you!" Delta yelled over.

Maaka sighed and smashed his skull with a textbook, "boys, they are all the same."  
Jason and I burst out laughing and I reached out to high five Maaka. Finally the teacher stumbles in, he was reddish hair and looks like... Maaka. He finally gets to the centre of the room and was about to speak when...

*BAM!* the ground shakes vigorously and the class room goes up on flames. All you could hear in the crackling of the fire along with the booming noises coming from falling dabree was agonizing screams.

To be continued in chapter 5... The Devastation  
Jason's power


	5. Chapter 5 - The Devastation

The Devastation

Jason's power

I scanned the area as the dust settled. I was lying in my back and I saw Delta flow by in this water form unscathed and Brook was near by with her body made of pure steel uninjured as well. I couldn't find anyone else, all I could see was a sea of blood. Then I felt drops of blood hit my face... I slowly look up to see Jason leaning over me, a huge steel beam was piercing his chest and veered into my left shoulder. No doubt if he wasn't standing there the beam would have gone straight through my heart.

"J-Jason?" I whispered quietly in shock, "JASON!?" I screamed. He coughed up blood and fell on top of me. "Why!? Damn it you just met me you idiot!" After my scream Delta and Brook saw us and ran over as quickly as they could going over rubble and bodies.

"Quickly find some bandages!" Delta yelled to Brook. She quickly nodded her head and ran off. He then jumped over to Jason and slowly ripped the beam out of my shoulder then out of his chest. Of course right after he did there was immense bleeding but Brook came with the bandages just in time. He quickly rapped Jason up and he turned to do me when huge black figures came out if no where and they where 10 meters high! There where 5 in total but each looked slightly different some had sharp, spear shaped hands while others had huge human-like hands. Also their eyes glowed different colours, one's was red, the other was blue, and the rest where brown, white, purple. Broom looked at me worried

"Don't worry..." I said getting up, I gripped my shoulder tight to stop the bleeding. "Just..." I paused and looked at Jason. Without saying another word Delta nodded and I turned around,

"This will take, 6 minutes max..." I ensured putting my hand on my forehead. I swiped down and the mask developed. I pumped out as much spiritual pressure as I could when I noticed that it was hurting my friends. I stopped immediately and took the mask off, "Ill have to do this without my mask, if I don't hold back ill end up killing all of them." I thought out loud to myself while looking back at Jason, Delta and Brook. I headed up to reach the red eyed one's face, expecting them to be slow. I went for the fatal blow and it swatted me down creating a huge explosion just like the one that took place in the school.

"Zeva!" Delta yelled! "Damn!" He sprung up and attempted to take my place in the fight. Before he could I threw him back to Brook,

"Don't get in my way!" I yelled. They seamed shocked but there was no fear in their eyes. "I-I have to pay him back, for what he did for me!" I started tearing up, "he, he just met me too..." Delta peered at Jason and set up a barrier made out of water.

"Go all out Dragon Slayer." I smiled and put my hollow mask back on and turned back to the monsters.

"Your gonna pay, for killing Jason!" I set everything around me on fire and charged at them

"You idiot! Don't be rash!" Before I knew it the white eyes one stabbed a shard of ice through my injured shoulder, while the red eyes one punched my body with each blow exploding. I fell to the ground but got up almost instantaneously. "You bastards, you, you WILL pay for killing him..."

"H-heh" a weak voice chuckled "I-I'm not dead yet... Idiot."

"JASON!" I yelled in happiness

"You know, y-you look really creepy in... that... mask..." He said passing back out

"Behind you!" Brook interrupted as a huge spear like hand came down on me. I easily dodged it,

"Your the idiot... Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I said smiling "I wouldn't have lost my cool." I tucked my sword by my side and did the same thing with my fist. I then flung both them out at the same time slashing my sword across my body while punching it. "Dragon Strike." I declared. It disappeared with a wisp was almost scorching heat. "Next." I said calmly as I sheathed my sword. This time three came at once so I decided to change my attack. I spun my sword over my head and a huge whirl of black flames tore up the opponent, it looked like it was a huge black tornado of fire. "Dragon Twister!" I said as they where all being slashed and burned in the tornado. "Now, the last one..." I stabbed my sword into the ground and chanted "Zontie..." Fire rose from the thing's feet and enfolded it in flames. "Moeru Daichi." This time it disappeared with a huge explosion and without even looking I turned around and walked away. As I did my mask crumbled, my six minutes where up and just in time.

"Well that was reckless..." Delta said shaking his head.

"It got the job done!" I said with an angered voice, but there was still a smile on my face. Brook sighed

"Alright now let's get you patched up." As Delta was tying my shoulder we both needed some answers,

"So what was that mask?" Brook asked "I've heard of Vizords before but I've never seen one in person."

"Ya, I'm not really sure how it works myself. All I know is that this hollow was taking over my body, so I kicked it's ass and now I'm able to control the power of a hollow."

"Naïve as usual" she says to herself.

"So tell me," I said changing the subject. "What where those things?"

"They are Demons that attack Detra groups." Delta answered

"But I've never been attack before." I said curiously

"That because you've never been in a group before." Brook said "you may not know it but Detra Gears are a part of you, they are attached to your heart so when we all decided to be a group it set that in you Detra Gear. Now we can use them as communication devices and now we are officially registered in the grand tournament.

"Grand tournament?" I asked

"Wow you really are clueless." Delta said. "Look we don't have time to take you step by step through this." When he said that it hit me that the school exploded.

"We have to find survivors." Brook ordered. "You look over there and ill go over here, Zeva take the left side. Bring all the injured to Delta." I nodded and began

"Yes sweet heart!" Delta yelled. We searched vigorously through the rubble,

"I found them!" It was the group we where talking to. Thankfully they where all in the same place. I could take three at a time over to Delta and he started treating everyone of them. "Brook, did you find anyone?"

"Don't look over here!" She yelled at me as I approached. I only got a glimpse but body pieces where scattered in pools of blood. He quickly covered my eyes and turned me around.

"I've seen worse." I told her. "Imagine if you saw your people, your family, friends like that." I make a pitiful chuckle and walked away. She stayed completely silent,

"Their all ok!" Delta shouted over to us. We ran over and she kept explaining "they are just passed out, they should all be able to make a full recovery."

"I guess the explosion was more severe on one side!" I said. We looked in the same place for more survivors when I hear a cranking sound. In the same place Dr. Stein wasn't injured and still sitting on his little chair with wheels. Same thing with the rest of the adults and the teacher.

"Oh my my! What a mess! You kids have done a great job! You can go to an apartment for the next few nights. Come back once we have this whole mess cleared up so I can explain further Zeva." He said happily but I could tell he was just trying to mask his anger.

"Thank you lord death." Delta responded as he picked up Jason.

"Come on Zeva." Brook says signalling for me to come in her direction. I catch up to them and we walk away. I couldn't help but look back at the once great school.

"Does anyone have any money?" Delta asked.

"Nope." I stated

"Neither do I." Brook said. Suddenly drops of rain started pouring down from the sky.

"Well now what?" Jason said. He must have gained consciousness while we where walking.

"Oh Jason your awake." Delta said.

"Can you walk?" Brook asked.

"Ya." He claimed jumping down from Delta's back. He put his arm around Delta's neck and he stumbled along.

"Don't push yourself." Brook demanded worried.

"There is a forest near here, we can spend the night it'll pervade a bit of shelter." He pointed. We all nodded and made our way in that direction. Once we got there we found a nice area to start a camp fire and collected wood. I lit the logs and we all gathered around the fire.

"As I said before, our Detra Gears are a part of us and it now considers us a group. What do you say? Do you guys all wanna travel together?" Delta asked. We all looked at each other and smiled,

"Of course! Brook said speaking up for all of us."

"Before we go on I have to tell you something." I interrupted. "You do know that it's illegal to search for the Ryushi so if you travel with me, you'll be going against the Government. People will come after us." They all just started laughing,

"Government, bring it on!" Jason declared and we all smiled putting our hands in the middle

"From now on, I guess we'll be the Slayer Detras. How does that sound?" Brook asked. I smiled at the name,

"It suits us!" I responded. Then brook took a cloth and drew two red swords crossed with a black dragon inside each blade.

"This'll be our Detra sign from now on!" I smiled at the sighed.

"It looks great!" We said as we handed her our Detra Gears. She gave them back and I watched the dragon light up silver.

"Great." Delta replied with a smile. We where silently admiring out new symbol for a while until Brook broke the silence

"Oh ya! We never asked you! What weapon are you?"

"That's true, I've been wondering that myself." I said

"That's true I never told you." Jason wobbled to his feet. "Zeva, I think your style of fighting is perfect." He said as he transformed into a yellow gauntlet with red trim.

"Just a glove?" I asked surprised. I put it on and my hand slammed to the ground "damn your heavy!"

"You just have to master how to use it, punch that tree over there." Jason explained. I walked over to the tree and lifted the gauntlet using both hand and attempted to punch the tree. Even though I barely touched it a huge bolt of electricity ran through it and exploded in a burst of flames. The tree plunged to the ground and Delta, Brook and I stood speechless in shock. A huge grin then sprawled across my face

"AWESOME!"

"The harder you hit the object the bigger the bolt." Jason added.

"It looks like it'll take some work to master though." Delta stated.

"Your right, it's super heavy..." Jason then turned back into his human form and stumbled back around the camp fire.

"It's the perfect weapon for you, isn't it?" Brook said smiling. I nodded and then asked the question on everybody's mind

"What are we gonna do tomorrow? Are we going back to the school?" There was a long silence when Delta spoke up

"We'll of course we are! I don't care what Lord Death says, we'll go help repair and see how everyone is." We smiled and agreed

"Then lets get to bed." Brook said. We all lay down on the grass and fell asleep un-knowing that there was immense danger near by... Someone was stalking us.

to be continued in chapter 6... Bounty

Dragon Slayer Worth 67 Million!?


End file.
